


206

by Anthary



Series: "Nefasto" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Hints of abuse, I Love My Babies, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Spanish, Strangers to Friends, kind of, planning on a translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthary/pseuds/Anthary
Summary: "En realidad detestaba que el frío le mordiese. No por el motivo obvio de la congelación sino porque le recordaba que estaba vivo.Aún así encontró rápidamente una solución: se mojó la única y permaneció a la intemperie, humedeciéndose cada vez que notaba su calor corporal evaporar el agua. Ciertamente, la bebida no había conseguido calmar su latido; las técnicas de relajación tampoco.Se quedó en silencio, junto al asfalto de la carretera pero protegido por el carril de gravilla que había entre el pequeño campo y la plataforma.Lanzó la botella hacia la nada, golpeando una piedra mientras rugía de rabia, y se recostó violentamente, utilizando su brazo para evitar más contusiones, especialmente en la cabeza."





	206

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Es la primera vez que escribo aquí, así que espero que les guste :)

“Once upon a time… there was humanity…”

 

En realidad detestaba que el frío le mordiese. No por el motivo obvio de la congelación sino porque le recordaba que estaba vivo.  
Aún así encontró rápidamente una solución: se mojó la única y permaneció a la intemperie, humedeciéndose cada vez que notaba su calor corporal evaporar el agua. Ciertamente, la bebida no había conseguido calmar su latido; las técnicas de relajación tampoco.  
Se quedó en silencio, junto al asfalto de la carretera pero protegido por el carril de gravilla que había entre el pequeño campo y la plataforma.  
Lanzó la botella hacia la nada, golpeando una piedra mientras rugía de rabia, y se recostó violentamente, utilizando su brazo para evitar más contusiones, especialmente en la cabeza.  
“Afortunadamente no hay nadie en la calle a estas horas.” Pensó, levantándose, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Por un momento rio; su humillación y frustración tornó hacia una risa maniática, descontrolada e histérica. A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado, sin embargo las emociones, ya más que familiares, se le acumulaban una vez más en la garganta, oprimiéndole. Continuó riendo, tratando de parar para así poder respirar. Le parecía tan sobrevalorado en ese momento. Respirar.  
Y aún así se encontraba a sí mismo boqueando en busca de oxígeno. Se agarró el pelo en una coleta y cayó en cuclillas, sintiendo cómo la ansiedad se hacía camino a través. Intentó sofocar el ataque, demasiado poderoso como para ser apagado. En esta ocasión el sudor era frío y su calor no estaba lo suficientemente presente o fuerte para mantenerlo sin temblar. Sollozó a solas, dejando que los sonidos escapasen de su boca sin preocuparse por si alguien lo escuchaba.  
Sin música aquello era mucho más complicado, se dio cuenta, por lo que maldijo la batería muerta de su móvil. Siguió temblando incluso cuando cesó su llanto, aún sentado en el pavimento. Y entonces, cuando su mente permitió a su cuerpo incorporarse, comenzó a andar en círculos, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mejorar el acceso a sus vías respiratorias.  
Por fin se percató de las estrellas, las cuales utilizó para relajarse al contarlas sumiéndose en la complejidad de estas y permitiéndose abandonar sus propios pensamientos nefastos. Se quedó tan ensimismado que ni siquiera oyó el claxon de un turismo, mucho menos vio las luces que lo enfocaban desde antes del ruido. Echó las manos a la cabeza, justo en la nuca, debajo del pelo, y miró hacia la procedencia de la voz que le gritaba.  
-¿Qué coño haces, loco? Apártate de la carretera.- No reaccionó, sino que se quedó contemplándolo, perplejo: nadie usaba esa carretera por la noche, salvo algunos transportistas, por eso lo había bautizado como su refugio.- ¡Eh! ¿Es que estás sordo?- La voz desconocida esta vez sonó mucho más suave, como si considerase la posibilidad.  
Abriendo la puerta del coche se dejó ver, con el ceño fruncido, dando una pista de preocupación tras su expresión seria y honestamente intimidatoria de su rostro. El otro retrocedió un par de pasos, estudiando la opción de echar a correr, asustado por la figura que se encontraba ante él. El desconocido le hizo unas señas, lo que dedujo que eran lenguaje de signos, y su ansiedad y terror volvieron a crecer. No podía dejar que creyera que era sordo; si lo hacía le estaría dando una ventaja que no se podía permitir.  
\- No. - Contestó, soltando las manos a sus lados, con sus gemelos temblando.  
-Entonces qué cojones estás haciendo. Podría haberte matado.- Ninguno se movió, la tensión haciéndose presente entre ambos cuando el otro carcajeó débilmente ante sus palabras.- Oh, ¿te parece gracioso?- Tras el asentamiento el hombre sólo puedo echar la cabeza hacia atrás a la par que sus labios y cejas se arrugaban.- ¿Te has escapado de un psiquiátrico o algo así?- Esta vez se mostró ofendido y reculó de nuevo cuando el conductor avanzó, con las manos bajas y las rodillas dobladas, como alguien que se acerca a un animal herido para no ahuyentarlo.- Mira, si quieres puedo ayudarte, si no apártate de la carretera y vuelve a hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.  
De acuerdo, ahora sí que le estaba enojando. “¿Quién se cree que es?”  
-¿Tengo pinta de necesitar tu ayuda?  
\- ¿Es en serio? No soy yo el que está a las… - Ojeó dentro de su auto, buscando el reloj digital,- casi las cuatro de la mañana en mitad de la nada y con la… - “ropa rota", quiso decir, pero le pareció insensible por su parte y se sintió estúpido por no haberse percatado antes. El chico del pelo largo sí necesitaba su ayuda. Por supuesto no lo reconocería, y ciertamente su conciencia no le permitía marcharse dejando al muchacho sólo.  
\- En realidad, es eso justamente lo que haces.- Replicó con seriedad.  
\- Madre mía,- susurró.- Mira, te llevaré a donde quieras, ¿vale?- Debería reconocer que no le sorprendió que el otro lo contemplara como si fuese él el loco, porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía en qué estaba pensando para invitar a un completo extraño a su coche. A pesar de todo, su rostro y esa máscara de seriedad imperturbable lo empujaban a querer sacarlo de ahí, posiblemente para que su conciencia pudiese permanecer más tranquila. - No tengo tanta paciencia, ¿sabes? O subes o te quedas aquí esperando a que venga el siguiente. - Contrario a su intención primaria de no espantarlo, aquello sonó más bien a amenaza.  
Aún así, el chico se acercó, desviándose al campillo y cogiendo una pequeña mochila prosiguió su recorrido a la puerta del copiloto. Lo observó detenidamente, en caso de que tuviera que reconocerlo para una denuncia, - “como si fueses a hacerlo, pruff”, se mofó una pequeña vocecilla dentro de su cabeza-, y se dio cuenta de cómo el pelo le caía a los lados de la frente, dejándola al descubierto y cubriéndole la mitad de las orejas, las cuales estaban adornadas con pendientes. Tenía los ojos oscuros y lo miraban impaciente.  
-Abre.- Pidió, mirada baja, recordando las facciones ajenas y sacando los dedos de la manga de la sudadera extra grande.  
\- Está, está abierto.- Dijo incrédulo, aguantando la urgencia de reírse de él pero incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa y de abrir los ojos exageradamente antes de ocupar su lugar junto al volante. - Joder, menos mal, ya empezaba a congelarme.  
Así, se dio cuenta de la diferencia de vestuario. El chico llevaba una sudadera enorme lila, el pelo marrón le cascadeaba por los hombros, cayendo sobre su espalda, y comparándolo consigo mismo que llevaba una camisa de lino negra que me abrazaba los brazos egoístamente, la cual había sido cuidadosamente elegida para la ocasión, comprendió que el muchacho había planeado salir a la intemperie en la madrugada.  
Arrancó en silencio, rápidamente sustituido por el alboroto propio de la música de la radio a esas horas de la noche. Con gesto de desagrado bajó el volumen y echó un vistazo al chico. Éste miraba por la ventanilla distraído, absorto en sí mismo, con la mandíbula apoyada en el dorso de la mano, que se empujaba demasiado hacia abajo, sus dedos casi tocando el antebrazo, y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía tranquilo pero, por supuesto, no podía no proveerle conversación, por lo que preguntó:  
-¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?¿Hmmm? Porque es un camino largo y tienes que entretenerme-  
\- Ájax. Me llamo Ájax.- Contestó interrumpiéndolo, claramente molesto por la repentina perturbación, y sin mirarlo.  
-¿Es en serio? ¿Como el de La Íliada? ¿El gigante?  
Esta vez, mucho más interesado, se volvió para verlo mientras que el otro intercambiaba ojeadas entre la carretera y él.  
\- Hm.- Asintió.- Como puedes ver mis padres tenían grandes expectativas para mí.- Y aunque intentó camuflarlo al conductor no sé le escapó el tinte melancólico en su voz.- ¿Y tú?  
\- Puf, pues no lo sé, todavía no te conozco lo suficiente, ¿sabes?- Probó a animarle; Ájax rodó los ojos y una diminuta sonrisa sincera le cubrió el rostro, aunque el otro no pudo verla plenamente.- Es Kyros. Raro, lo sé.  
\- Nah, está bien, suena bien en la lengua.  
Si no fuera por el tono monótono de su voz, Kyros habría dado por hecho que estaba coqueteando con él. Además, el chico de la sudadera con el bolsillo desgarrado parecía demasiado exhausto para siquiera intentar algo.  
Guardaron mutismo, cada uno con sus pensamientos, quizá los de uno mucho más profundos que los del otro, hasta que uno en concreto llegó a Kyros. Disminuyó la velocidad hasta que el vehículo quedó parado en medio de la vía, despreocupado por la falta de tráfico. El muchacho tan sólo se incorporó lentamente, girándose en su dirección, y encontró al otro ya mirándolo confundido, su cabeza caída un poco hacia el lado, con el ceño fruncido.  
Sin quererlo el miedo empezó a acariciarle el cuello; había sido estúpido al subirse al coche de un desconocido que le sacaba casi un palmo de altura, que fácilmente podría doblegarlo sin utilizar excesiva fuerza y que, por si fuera poco, parecía adinerado. Se había subido huyendo de algo para acabar en algo peor. Se presionó contra la puerta y sin movimientos bruscos buscó el manillar para abrirla, deteniéndose cuando se percató de que el moreno le observaba las manos. Tragó fuerte, intentando bajar el nudo que se le estaba formando, se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para hablar, escrudiñándolo, solo por si acaso, pero fue interrumpido:  
-Me he dado cuenta de que no te he preguntado a dónde vas.- Rió toscamente, volviendo a recostarse en su asiento, y frotándose la frente con cansancio giró para verlo.  
-Uhm…- “Mierda”, pensó.- Donde puedas está bien.  
-Puedo dejarte aquí.- Su expresión cambió a una de creciente enfado y el miedo comenzó a masajearle los hombros.- ¿Quieres que te deje aquí?- “Estoy jodido”. Negó, reforzándolo con una respuesta vocal. Quería salir, salir corriendo, pero sabía que a esta hora era muy probable que pasaran camioneros que lo confundirían intencionadamente con una prostituta, porque no había manera de que pensaran que un hombre de más de uno setenta, tapado hasta la punta de sus dedos, se asemejara o diese la impresión de ser un trabajador sexual. Aún así se empeñaban en subirlo para “acariciarte el pelo”. Desagradable.- Mira, no sé cúal es tu rollo de cachorrito perdido y necesitado pero se me está pasando la borrachera y a entrarme sueño. Y si no duermo, me cabreo, y si no estoy borracho no soy simpático. Se me agota la simpatía. Así que voy a conducir hasta el motel más cercano y alquilar una puta cama. O te vienes conmigo y esperas a que me despierte o al primer bus o te quedas aquí. Tú decides. 

Definitivamente no quería quedarse solo en la carretera, no otras vez, y menos después de probar el coche proveía. Aunque, por otro lado, no tenía dinero suficiente como para pagar por una habitación en la zona media-alta de la ciudad. Probablemente ni siquiera sería un motel sino un hotel.  
-Oh Dios mío, voy a pagar yo.- Ájax lo miró perplejo; ¿acaso podía leerle los pensamientos? El sonido de un claxon y unas luces potentes que sobrepasan en altura a su vehículo los sacó de su pequeño diálogo. Un camión. Kyros alzó la vista al retrovisor, apuñalando al otro conductor, apuró todas las marchas del coche para acelerar apresuradamente y musitó: - Se acabó. 

 

 

***

 

 

Llegar fue sencillo, y sobretodo, rápido. A pesar de seguir asustado por lo que podría ocurrir ya no estaba paralizado. Fue cuando aparcaban cuando advirtió un pequeño detalle de la última conversación.  
-¿Estás borracho? ¿Has conducido borracho?  
-Estaba, en pasado. ¿Te has muerto? No, ¿verdad? Baja.- Demandó sacando las llaves del contactor y cerrando la puerta con violencia se dirigió al motel, por supuesto habiendo bloqueado una vez fuera el otro. Hacía fresco, pero no pareció inmutarse. 

Ájax lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, aferrándose a su mochila y fijándose en minúsculos detalles. Como por ejemplo, que iba entero de negro: pantalones pegados que le acentuaban los grandes y fuertes muslos, la camisa que sabía que llevaba desabotonada lo suficiente como para ver el principio de su pecho, aunque con la excusa de enseñar el collar que le caía delicadamente por el cuello y que iba a juego con los tres anillos que llevaba; los zapatos lucían caros y el conjunto en sí era de la misma tonalidad de negro, confirmándole que sin duda Kyros tenía dinero. Además, la manera en la que andaba era confiada, no arrastraba los pies aunque estuviera cansado.  
Entre ellos había muchas diferencias, eran básicamente polos opuestos. El moreno era lo que el chico de la sudadera desgarrada siempre se había imaginado que sería cuando fuese mayor. Y, sin embargo, allí se encontraba, intimidado por la mirada impaciente de Kyros, que sujetaba la puerta para que entrase. Cuanto más se acercaba, más pequeño se sentía. Al pasar notó en su espalda la mano ajena y se tensó, pensando que lo iba a regañar. Se lamentó por que no siguiera borracho, aunque solo lo apartó de forma más delicada de lo que esperaba para acercarse al recepcionista, el cual los miraba cómicamente, como si fueran un chiste.  
Él, por su parte, se mantuvo en una esquina, cerca de una planta que decoraba la entrada de, lo que a su criterio, se trataba de un motel de lujo, lejano al que había visitado una vez. Se estuvo quieto y el recepcionista volvió a reírse, esta vez contemplándolo directamente. Esto fue hasta que Kyros movió la mano delante de su cara y lo llamó con un “eh” brusco. El recepcionista redireccionó sus ojos, obviamente fastidiado por la interrupción.  
-Dame una habitación con los camas.  
-Ups, lo siento, no nos quedan.- Respondió sin siquiera buscar en el ordenador, con una sonrisa jocosa.- Pero tenemos una con una cama doble.  
-¿Quieres que vaya habitación por habitación a comprobarlo?- Ájax se movió incómodo por la inminente pelea. Tampoco le calmaba el tono amenazador del moreno, así como que el recepcionista le aguantara la mirada desafiándolo.- Cárgala a la tarjeta.- Finalmente, el hombre cedió, cogiendo el trozo de plástico entre sus dedos. 

Por supuesto, Kyros no dio las gracias. Más bien le arrancó la tarjeta de las manos y subió las escaleras hacia la 206, observando al recepcionista con clara superioridad y sin darle al chico de la sudadera una señal para que le siguiera o de simple apoyo. Así que con un respingo se apresuró tras él, no queriendo enfadarlo más. No lo conocía de más de una hora y media y ya había comprendido que era mejor hacer las cosas ágilmente y no interponerse en su camino, mucho menos cuando no estaba borracho, como él mismo había advertido. A pesar de las pocas horas juntos lo describiría como alguien seguro de sí mismo, acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, seguramente con facilidad, elitista, seco, borde y desagradable. En conclusión, era odioso. La sola idea de que se volviese contra él le revolvía el estómago.  
Además, ¿por qué lo había recogido en primer lugar? Podría haberse marchado una vez que la carretera estuviera libre. En su lugar lo había convencido para ir con él. Y aún no había intentado nada extraño, tampoco lo había amedrentado a propósito. Desde luego el moreno era un personaje contradictorio; lo había “salvado”, como se suele decir, pero aseguraba que no era amable.  
¿Y si era una trampa?¿Y si se estaba metiendo directamente en la boca del lobo? No se le había pasado por alto cómo los miraba el recepcionista, y lo que había intentado provocar.  
Sinceramente, no le sorprendía: la gente seguramente utilizaba ese motel de lujo para cosas como aquella. ¿Y si el conductor esperaba eso?¿Y si lo forzaba? Sin duda no le costaría demasiado esfuerzo.  
Acercó la mano al bolsillo roto de su sudadera y tocó su móvil, solo por si acaso necesitaba llamar a la policía. “Como si eso fuese a servir de algo. Inútiles.” Cuando levantó la mirada precavidamente se encontró ya ante la 206. De repente recordó que su teléfono estaba, de hecho, sin batería. Genial.  
-Um… No tendrás por casualidad un cargador, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con voz baja y suave, con miedo a despertar a alguien y, principalmente, a mosquearlo.  
-¿No has podido preguntar antes?- Lo miró de lleno, voz grave por la ira, dejando caer en exasperación sus brazos a los lados.- Entra.- Empujó la puerta, sus movimientos bruscos.- Te dejo la llave aquí,- colocó la llave en forma de tarjeta en la mesa que había nada más traspasar la entrada,- cuando llegue voy a pegar cuatro veces. Si no son cuatro golpes no abras. ¿Me estás escuchando?- Ájax se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensoñación. A aquella habitación solo le faltaba una cocina para ser un estudio. Se apresuró a afirmar, sin entender el porqué.- Cuatro golpes. Cuatro.  
-¿A dónde vas?- Acomodó su mochila junto a la cama de la derecha, la más cercana al baño y la ventana, tratando de parecer desinteresado, casual.  
-Al coche, a por tu puto cargador.- Salió cerrando con fuerza, dejando al muchacho confundido tras ella. 

Sí que era gentil, solo que a su manera. El gesto también le permitió bajar la guardia un poco; si quisiese hacer algo no le facilitaría la posibilidad de avisar a algo. Miró a su alrededor. Las dos camas estaban separadas por una buena distancia y una mesita de noche con una lamparita, a pesar de que junto a los cabeceros había dos lámparas movibles incrustadas en la pared. El baño era una estancia aparte, la parte colindante con las camas. Giró, se detuvo en la pantalla que había en la pared contraria, una mesa con dos sillas separando la zona de descanso de la de “ocio”. Al lado derecho de la televisión, un armario empotrado gigantesco. Se aproximó a la ventana y ojeando por ella distinguió la figura de Kyros en el parking. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes. Se moría por cepillárselos. Se introdujo en el aseo, esperando que en un sitio como aquel proporcionaran los kits de higiene de bienvenida. Bingo.  
En el mármol del lavabo descansaban dos paquetes de plástico con tres botes pequeños, uno de champú, otro de gel y otro de loción corporal, un tubito de pasta de dientes y un cepillo plegable. Cogiendo uno rompió el plástico sin dificultad, interrumpiéndolo los cuatros golpes. Trotó para abrirla, dejando paso al torbellino de fastidio que tiró el cargador en su colchón y se tornó a la mesa, sacando cosas de sus bolsillos y dejando una chaqueta de cuero al lado. Ájax prefirió dejarlo a solas, volviendo al baño con la intención de retomar su tarea.  
Mojó el cepillo, mirándolo como si fuese su posesión más preciada. Se lo metió en la boca, pasándose una mano humedecida por el pelo para quitarse los mechones de la cara, cerró los ojos ridiéndose al cansancio y tomó el cepillo para empezar a moverlo, mirándose en el espejo. Fue entonces cuando se percató del moreno, que se desabotonaba sereno la camisa detrás de él. Comenzó a toser, atragantándose con su propio saliva debido a la imagen. “¿Qué cojones está haciendo?” Lo escuchó murmurar algo relacionado con que era un exagerado. El chico de la sudadera volvió a sentir pánico, ¿acaso era este el desenlace de este episodio?  
Sin embargo, decidió no parecer una presa, presentar un poco de resistencia. Así que aparentando de nuevo preguntó.  
-¿No es obvio?- Contestó secamente abriendo el grifo de la ducha. El muchacho gruñó en respuesta.  
-¿No puedes esperar a que salga, por lo menos?  
-Son casi las seis de la mañana, no he dormido, me duele la cabeza y todavía huelo a todo tipo de drogas. ¿Crees que me importa una mierda que estés aquí? Si te molesto, salte.  
Aturdido escupió, se enjuagó la boca y corrió fuera. ¿Drogas? ¿Todo tipo de ellas? ¿Era un narcotraficante? Se acabó, este era su final. Lo obligaría a ser camello o a prostituirse, lo esclavezaría y lo ordeñaría como una vaca del dinero. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Y si se encontraba con alguien peor, con peores intenciones? “¿Peores que esas?” No, conocía su nombre y su cara, un delincuente no se atrevería a tanto. ¿ O sí? Se le agotaba el tiempo, tenía que decidir pronto, el grifo se había cerrado y el agua cortado. Ágilmente agarró un bolígrafo del compartimento delantero de su mochila, lo escondió debajo de la almohada, rozándolo con los dedos delicadamente, y se sentó enfrentando la pared de la ventana. En cuanto salió, secándose el pelo con una toalla mientras que otra le cubría desde sus caderas hasta las rodillas, todavía algo mojado, arrancó:  
-¿Eres un narco?  
Kyros lo observó, impresionado, dejando de secarse. Incrédulo y sorprendido por el repentino valor lanzó un bufido en forma de risa, echando gran cantidad de aire por la nariz. Todo el que Ájax necesitaba en ese momento desesperadamente. No podía tener otro ataque, no delante de él.  
-¿Qué?¡No! ¿Tan mala pinta tengo?- Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, como si acabara de encajar la cuestión.  
-Bueno, conducir un coche caro a las cuatro de la mañana vestido entero de negro mencionando drogas no ayuda. Eso puedes tenerlo seguro.- Aún escéptico y con la boca entreabierta se paró delante del muchacho, que ahora jugueteaba con sus mangas.  
-Bueno,- le copió,- discúlpame por mi sentido de la moda y mi coche caro, su excelencia. Y lo demás es porque vengo de una fiesta, malpensado. Y antes de que me reproches nada más, no, no he conducido drogado.- Dándole la espalda regresó al aseo.  
-No, solo borracho… - Murmuró, pensando que sería inaudible.  
-Perdona, perdona, ¿nos hemos estrellado, su excelencia? No. Pues eso.- Provocó de nuevo con el apodo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.- Además, lo importante aquí es que te has subido al coche de un desconocido que encima creías que era un narco. ¿Qué clase de problema es el tuyo?- Se recostó en su correspondiente lecho, la idea aún rondándole.- Eres un irresponsable.- Le reprimió, su tono severo.  
“Y tú un gilipollas.”  
Ájax se tumbó dándole la espalda, si energías para protestar. Esperaría a que el otro estuviera dormido para escabullirse y coger el primer autobús que pasara. Esta estupidez se acababa, de una vez por todas.

Aunque… lo más noble sería agradecerle… después de todo lo que había hecho por él, era lo mínimo. De acuerdo, simplemente tenía que mirarlo y decir “gracias por no dejarme morir ahí fuera o algo peor.” No sería tan complicado: un agradecimiento fugaz pero sincero acompañado de una sonrisa falsa. Por supuesto, ya estaba dormido. Espléndido.  
¿Y si lo despertaba? Podría llamarlo quietamente, su voz un susurro y darle las gracias. “Seguro que se cabrea. Imagínatelo cabreado porque los has despertado, te mataría sin dudarlo. A este no puedes engatusarlo, su excelencia.” Odiaba la melodía de la razón. Está bien, el plan ahora consistiría en echar una cabezada y montarse en el autobús que fuera, sin importar el destino. No pensaba importunar más al moreno. Le daría las gracias, un hasta luego muy buenas y no volvería a verlo.  
Cerró los ojos, sus manos bajo su cuello y su pelo cubriéndolas. El colchón era tan cómodo en comparación con el propio que lo engulló en seguida, sumergiéndolo en los brazos del dios del sueño. 

 

***

 

Estirarse se sentía tan bien después de dormir en esa cama de mierda que no se molestó en reprimir el gruñido de placer. Las nueve de la mañana. Hacía tiempo que no se despertaba tan tarde; ahora sentía que había desperdiciado el día, pero necesitaba esa “siesta nocturna”. Por un momento se olvidó de Ájax, el cual descansaba plácidamente en el otro catre. Solo se escuchaba su respiración constante y libre de terror, sofocada ligeramente por el tintineo de la lluvia. Hasta que dos gilipollas empezaron una batalla de bocinas.  
De un salto se posicionó junto a la ventana, buscando respuesta. Se peleaban por ver quién aparcaba en aquella plaza específica, habiendo decenas de ellas libres. Ni siquiera él era tan testarudo. El chico se revolvió incómodo debido a los pitidos y Kyros se sorprendió por la cólera que crecía en él. Pensaba dejarlo dormir un poco más y ahora su respiración había cambiado a un jadeo nervioso y entrecortado.  
Se acercó con sigilo y bastó un agarre delicado en el hombro ajeno para que el chico abriese los ojos con extrema rapidez, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, tratando de hacerse más pequeño. Las manos se pegaron más a su cuello, sus pupilas invadidas por el miedo, y, por un momento, se sintió responsable.  
-Buenos días.- Ájax miró a su alrededor, claramente desorientado, y regresó a su rostro. Parecía entender por fin la situación.- Vamos a marcharnos en breve, quizá quieras ducharte antes.  
El muchacho se frotó la cara, un intento para despertarse completamente, y se sentó en el borde del colchón con la luz entrecortada por la luz que entraba por el cristal bañándole los muslos cubiertos por el pantalón. Kyros se permitió mirarlo, aprovechando. Tenía un pelo marrón que le sobrepasaba los omóplatos y que, por si fuera poco, parecía tan suave que invitaba a tocarlo. Sus facciones eran agraciadas y le proporcionaban un aspecto inocente y juvenil, aunque probablemente los veinticinco, le preguntaría después; las líneas de su nariz y mandíbula eran duras y marcadas. Sus ojos eran grandes, con forma gatuna, pero carecían de un brillo que decorase el azul claro de sus iris. En cambio, siempre estaban impregnados por el pánico. No se le pasó por alto los moretones de sus manos largas y gruesas pero huesudas. También se percató de la mancha rojiza que tenía en el cuello, junto a una vena. Aquello no era un moretón, no cabía duda. Así que en realidad no era tan inocente como aparentaba, huh…  
-Buenos días.- Musitó al levantarse, dirección al baño. Dudó sobre si dejarlo solo, decidiendo al final darle espacio para que tuviera privacidad. Mientras iría a recepción a preguntar por un buen bar de carretera o cafetería, quizá tendría la oportunidad para intentar descifrarlo.  
A su modo de ver las cosas el terror siempre presente en el muchacho y el chupetón no concordaban. Simplemente no lo hacían. A no ser… a no ser que lo hubiesen forzado. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Salvo el porqué de que hubiese decidido que él, en concreto, fuese digno de confianza. No era estúpido, sabía la impresión que daba. Debía de estar desesperado.  
Agarró la llave de la habitación, cerrando tras sí con cuidado. Ahora el chico se había convertido en su responsabilidad, le gustase o no; Ájax había confiado en él, en él de entre todas las personas del mundo. El crío estaba demente. Y era gilipollas, al parecer. 

Afortunadamente, el recepcionista de la noche anterior no estaba; no necesitaba que le pusieran de mala ostia nada más empezar el día. Había conocido a cientos como aquel: demasiado cotillas, demasiado entrometidos y valientes como para creer situaciones violentas a cambio de unas risas a su costa. Por encima de su cadáver; no volvería a tratarle como a una muñeca de trapo.  
Así que estaba agradecido por la dulzura del nuevo chico. Su voz era aterciopelada, su mirada pura, y Kyros solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría hacer que el recepcionista se convirtiese en una bola de jadeos y gemidos. Mmm. Sonaba bien, si Ájax no estuviese a su cargo lo intentaría.  
Oh, es cierto. Ájax y el desayuno.  
\- ¿Ha dormido bien, señor?- ¿Señor? Eso era jugar sucio.  
-Hubiera preferido otra cosa.- Tonteó.- Pero vengo a preguntar si sabes de algún sitio donde pueda comer bien.- Lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, incluso se inclinó sobre el mostrador para poder ver más del recepcionista. Después volvió a observarlo fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Sutileza? solo servía para perder el tiempo, y ver tragar al recepcionista avergonzado y apartando los ojos de él le complació.  
-Aquí tiene.- Entregó el papel tras escribir una dirección y una serie de dígitos.- Por si se queda insatisfecho.- Sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Probablemente.- Aseguró, guiñándole. 

Aunque la realidad era que no lo haría. En cuanto se separase del chico de la sudadera volvería a sumergirse en el trabajo, nada más le importaba realmente. De hecho, era extraño que su teléfono no zumbase nerviosamente en su mano, como un enjambre furioso. Necesitaba un descanso, sabía que sí, pero que lo llamaran ya ostias. Debía mantenerse ocupado. Y la única distracción disponible en el momento era Ájax.  
Puede que en el fondo se sintiese un poco, solo un poquito, mal, por describirlo de esa forma. Pero eh, él también estaba siendo utilizado, así que todo estaba en orden.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba recostado en su cama asignada viendo la televisión. Llevaba tanto sin ver programas, así como siquiera prender el aparato, que se sintió raro. Doméstico.  
Desagradable. 

El otro chico abrió la puerta del baño, tenía el pelo empapado y estaba completamente vestido. Agarró la mochila, lástima subiendo por el cuello de Kyros.  
-Puedo esperar. Sécate el pelo, por favor, te vas a resfriar.  
La sorpresa le cubrió el rostro a pesar de que intentó evitarlo, asintiendo levemente y volviendo a la estancia anterior. Retomó el programa. Era tan pésimo que empezó a cabrearlo, así que se levantó y entró en el aseo, sentándose en la tapa del inodoro con un codo apoyado en el muslo y la mano bajo su barbilla. Notoba como el chico lo ojeaba con precaución, no queriendo señor descubierto.  
Se preguntó qué pensaría de él. 

-¿Has descansado?- Ájax asintió de nuevo, como si no comprendiese.- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? En el desayuno, digo.  
-No, no realmente.- Su voz sonaba apagada por el secador que movía vigorosamente contra los mechones que se separaban debido al calor.  
Permanecieron en silencio, ambos tranquilos- “doméstico”, otra vez.- Cuando Ájax terminó, con el cabello lo suficientemente seco, giró sobre sus talones, agarrando el borde del lavabo fuerte, sus nudillos blancos, y enfrentando al suelo.  
Podría confundirse con timidez.  
-No voy a hacerte daño…- Susurró tiernamente, provocando en el otro un respingo, confundido por el cambio de personalidad.- Así que relájate, me pones nervioso. - Ah sí, éste era el Kyros que conocía.- Vámonos anda.- Dijo antes de darle una oportunidad para protestar. 

***

 

El camino en coche había sido silencioso. El moreno había optado por el mutismo, queriendo ganarse su confianza y dándole la oportunidad de iniciar él la conversación. Pero no lo hizo, así que lo dejó estar.  
El silencio tampoco había sido embarazoso, a veces interrumpido por el tarareo desgarbado de Kyros, al que parecía importarle una mierda que el chico de la sudadera lo ojease juzgándolo o rodase los ojos.

La cafetería, paradójicamente y a pesar de estar en aquella parte de la ciudad, era la típica cafetería cutre de carretera, con algunas motos grandes estacionadas a un lado y unos ventanales enormes que dejaba ver el interior y a las camareras cansadas. Sin duda un café malo y una tostada quemada no era lo que se le antojaba pero Ájax suspiró tranquilo, probablemente sintiéndose acogido. Así que, para su desgracia, accedió. Además, necesitaba que se sintiera amparado, quería preguntarle algunas cosas. 

Las camareras sonrieron ampliamente al verlos entrar. La mayor se acercó a la mesa que habían ocupado, trayendo con ella una libretilla y un boli.  
-¿Qué os pongo cielos?  
Kyros se quedó mirando al muchacho, inconsciente de la mirada dura que portaba.  
-Pide tú primero.- Pidió, carraspeando. El moreno le dio la comanda- un expreso grande y un trozo de tarta,- y la mujer torno de nuevo hacia él.- Un zumo, me da igual cual. Gracias.  
-¿Y de comer, cariño?  
-Nada, gracias.  
-Vas a comer.- Intervino Kyros. Ájax lo contempló con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Es que quieres que pida por ti?- Tanto la mujer como el chico se agitaron por el tono amenazador.  
-Tenemos magdalenas, tartas, tostadas, tortitas… lo que quieras, corazón.- La camarera sonrió de nuevo, como si procurase calmar la tensión con su voz.  
-¿Tenéis fruta? Me vale cualquiera.  
-Claro ricura, te traeré una macedonia.- Tras darle las gracias ella se marchó.

Estupendo. Acababa de cargarse el único y diminuto puente de confianza que había creado entre ellos. Suspiró. Ájax tenía la vista fijada en la mesa, su cabeza en la palma de la mano, ignorándolo deliberadamente. El moreno resopló, tenía que encontrar la manera. Antes de que pudiera hablar su móvil vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. Qué oportunos. Observó la pantalla, cientos de mensajes llenándola en segundos hasta que una llamada entrante se abrió paso. Declinó rápidamente, que se las arreglasen solos. También se percató de la mirada ajena, curiosa, y con aquellos ojos azules gigantesco clavados en los suyos. Kyros ofreció una sonrisa pequeña, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como si se tratase de un desliz. Y, otra vez, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la mujer había vuelto, y con ella, la comida.  
No podía mentir, el café olía a gloria y la tarta parecía deliciosa. La fruta era fresca. Había juzgado a la cafetería por su fachada, aunque se alegraba de haber entrado. Por otro lado, también se alegraba por la presencia de la señora, la que, claramente, brindaba a Ájax una sensación de protección. Quizá por su aspecto afable y rasgos amables, quizá porque lo miraba como si fuera su hijo. Cuando ésta se marchó aprovechó la oportunidad:  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-¿Quién toma tarta para desayunar, dios?- Evadió la pregunta, sobreactuando exasperación, mientras removía la fruta con el tenedor, eligiendo entre manzana o pera. La lluvia se volvió más abundante, haciendo que ambos volteasen a ver, acordándose de sus propias prendas mojadas.  
-Yo. Yo como tarta para desayunar, chico sano. Responde a mi pregunta.  
-¿Chico sano?- Repitió divertido e incrédulo.  
-Oh, perdone, ¿quiere que le llame con los mismo apodos que ella, su excelencia?- Ájax resopló suavemente, una especie de risa.- No sé cómo sabe tantos.- Murmuró, más bien para sí mismo.- Responde.  
-¿Qué más te da?  
-Oh, ahora tenemos una mala ostia.- El muchacho soltó el cubierto y se apoyó contra el asiento molesto, observando las gotas impetuosas. Se sentía como un crío al que regañaban.  
-Diecinueve. 

Kyros alzó la vista de su café. Por una parte, se alegraba de que su edad no fuese menor. Por otra, deseaba que hubiese sido mayor- demasiado pequeño para ser el dueño de una expresión tan triste.  
-¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?- Invitó, tratando de reconstruir el puente.  
-Me da igual, donde puedas está bien.  
-¿No tienes un sitio al que ir?  
\- Realmente, no.- Contestó metiéndose un par de trozos en la boca. Estaba tan fresca que el jugo le inundaba la boca y se le escapaba por entre las comisuras. Advirtió también cómo la expresión del moreno cambiaba a una casual a una de fastidio.- Déjame donde tú puedas, donde tú te quedes. Me gusta andar de todas maneras.  
-Sí, ya me di cuenta anoche.- Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo, quitándoselo de la cara. El criajo era un irresponsable.- Puedo acompañarte al hospital… si quieres, claro. Ya sabes, dar apoyo emocional y eso.  
-¿Al hospital?- El menor tenía un gran signo de interrogación prácticamente saliendo de su cabeza.- ¿Para qué?  
-Bueno, um… - Señaló su propio cuello, allí donde Ájax tenía la sugilación. Éste se tapó con la manga, clara y extremadamente incómodo.  
-No… hace falta…  
-Si quieres ir a la policía también puedo ir contigo.- Si antes parecía desconcertado ahora era la calcomanía de un búho: tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, casi fuera de sus cuentas, y en ellos plasmados furia y extremo desagrado. Había, una vez más, destrozado el puente.- Perdona, no quería-  
-¿Quién coño te crees que eres?- Quiso gritar en lugar de susurrar.  
Ahora, ambos estaban enfadados. Esto no debería haber sido de esa manera. Kyros solo quería ayudarlo, ¿por qué se ofendía? Ájax, en cambio, tenía más ganas que nunca de perderlo de vista. Pero, ¿por qué? Tan solo se había preocupado y, ciertamente, no podía culparlo por pensar lo que parecía obvio; y la verdad, la manera de conocerse, su ropa y sus marcas lo que hacía exclusivamente era reforzar el pensamiento.  
Aún así, que le jodieran. 

-Mira.- Empezó serio.- Te lo agradezco, ¿vale? Pero no veo cómo esto puede ser asunto tuyo. No tienes ni idea.- Respiró profundamente, dándose un minuto y reuniendo valor mientras miraba al moreno directamente.- Gracias, en serio, por todo. Te lo digo de corazón.- Tal vez le molestaba que alguien mostrase genuina preocupación por él, sin ningún tipo de intención oculta. Aunque tampoco podía estar convencido; no sería la primera vez. Jugueteaba con un papel entretanto decidía cuidadosamente qué decir a continuación.- Creo… creo que voy a quedarme aquí. He visto que buscan un camarero más.- Rió amarga y quedamente y Kyros se sintió iracundo porque la primera y única vez en la que lo viera reír fuera así. - Muchísimas gracias, y perdona por haberte causado tantos problemas. Y por haberte llamado camello.- Esta vez sonrió sincero, lo que le proporcionó una sensación cálida. 

 

El mayor no quería abandonarlo, se sentía incorrecto y un poco inmoral. Sin embargo, no podía obligarlo. En su lugar, agarró papel del servilletero, una pluma, la que siempre llevaba encima, y escribió con la mejor caligrafía posible: “Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa o a cualquiera. Iré a por ti, Ájax. Te lo prometo.”  
Adjuntó su número y deslizó la servilleta doblada hacia sin dedos, procurando no tocarlo.  
No dijo una palabra. Ninguno lo hizo. Dejó una buena propina y se marchó, dejando al chico de la sudadera atrás. 

 

***

 

Esperó a que lo llamara. Esperó semanas, meses y años.  
Ájax nunca lo llamó.


End file.
